But What Happened Next?
by ForeverYoungInDisney
Summary: ONESHOT: The Incredibles have defeated Syndrome, and are moving on with there lives. Whatever happened to Tony and Violet I wonder...Read to find out. First story please read! TonyxViolet


**Hey guys! This is my first story so please R&R I don't care if you are harsh. Enjoy :D**

**Oh and I don't own any characters from The Incredibles, they belong to Disney/Pixar.**

* * *

Ever since Tony had asked her out, Violet Parr could not get him out of her head. Well, let's face it, that's nothing new.

Ever since they first met Violet has watched Tony. However, much to his confusion, whenever he thought she was looking he would check and she wouldn't even be there. Tony had always thought that Violet was interesting because she was different, so when she pulled her hair back and started to talk to people he fell fast and he fell hard. None of his friends understood why he acted so "uncool" around Violet. He thought it was embarrassing, but she liked that side of him.

They went out once and couldn't stop after that. They were soon officially dating and spent almost every second together. The one problem was the reason for the 'almost.' Violet Parr and her family, were the family of supers that defended Metrocity, The Incredibles. Due to this little secret, Violet had to constantly make up excuses to leave during a date. She would then change into Invisigirl, a super with the power of invisibility and force fields.

On one such date, Violets phone rang.

"Hello? Mmhm...yup...got it...k, I'll be right there..." Violet quickly answered and hung up almost in one breath. "I'm so sorry Tony, family emergency, but if i finish soon I'll text or call you, k." Violet's eyes were pleading with Tony as she got up.

"It's fine Vi, I understand, you have a commitment to your family."

"That is why I love you." Violet smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek. As Violet rushed off, Tony turned bright red. The only reason he had not dumped her yet was because he cared about her way too much for them to be apart.

After Violet left, Tony decided to go walk around town. As soon as he turned a corner, he saw the Incredibles battling yet another villain. He stood there watching as a mechanical arm crashed into the building he stood next too.

"TONY" screamed Invisigirl as the walls started to fall a top him. Speed Demon grabbed his sister and ran to Tony. Invisigirl immediately created a force field.

"Tony, Tony, are you all right?" Invisigirl barely got out.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you, but how do you know my name?" Tony looked at the two supers as the exchanged a glance.

"Um...well...I uh...um...you see...the thing is..." Invisigirl turned bright red. She was searching for something to say when Tony realized what he hadn't seen before.

"Invisigirl! Speed Demon! We could use your help!" Mr. Incredible yelled as he continued to battle the mechanical beasts and there master.

"Coming! Well we have to go, stay safe!"

As the two supers ran back to the battle Tony decided that he was going to wait for Invisigirl to finish. He waited in the park he had just left. Since the building blocking the view before wasn't completely there anymore, he could now see perfectly. He admitted that the family was amazing! The way they worked in sinc with one another, was truly like magic.

As soon as he was sure they were done, he ran over to Invisigirl; she had her back to him. When he reached her she turned around, and was surprised with a kiss. The first thing she thought when she realized it was Tony, was, _'he is cheating on me, oh why is he cheating on me...with myself?'_

When Tony broke the kiss he smiled...and got slapped.

"What I can't kiss my own girlfriend Vi?" he said nonchalantly as he rubbed his cheek. _'Note to self never get her angry...'_

"What! How did you...I mean, who is this Vi?"

"I stare at you everyday; you think I can't recognize the girl I'm in love with?"

"Ah...well now you know, and I don't have to lie anymore. I'm gonna change...be right back..." Invisigirl left and Violet came back, with a huge smile. "So our first kiss huh?" Tony turned bright red.

"Um yeah...wanna go see a movie?" he was looking at the ground to hide his red face. _'How is she so beautiful?'_

"That sounds perfect." Violet laced her fingers through his and leaned toward him. She closed her eyes as he learned forward as well. _'Now_ _that_ _Tony_ _knows_ _the_ _truth_ _our_ _lives_ _will_ _be_ so much better' Violet thought as they shared their second kiss, complete bliss...

* * *

**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed this TonyxViolet oneshot. If you have any comments or ideas for a new story, I would love to hear them. 3**

**-ForeverYoungInDisney**


End file.
